


(No More) Dancing With Myself

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Drama, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gamora has her first orgasm, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, POV Peter Quill, Peter Quill Feels, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: “Where are you going, Peter?”Shit.He coughs a little, hoping he’s not being too obvious when he reaches out to grab his long coat and folds it over his arms in front of him.“Gotta go take a shower,” he mumbles.(Peter has always been turned on when he's around Gamora, and he's touched himself a lot while thinking about her after they saved Xandar. Later, when they're in a relationship together, Peter discovers that Gamora has trouble being intimate with him, because she doesn't know what makes her feel good. So, Peter gets an idea on how to help her figure that out.)





	(No More) Dancing With Myself

“Where are you going, Peter?”

Shit.  
  
He coughs a little, hoping he’s not being too obvious when he reaches out to grab his long coat and folds it over his arms in front of him.

“Gotta go take a shower,” he mumbles.

“But I thought we were going to enjoy this bountiful feast together,” Drax reminds him, standing on the opposite end of what is now the Guardians’ dining table. Upon it sits a plate of bread rolls, various bowls filled with multicolored space Jell-O, and a few dishes piled with boiled meat and raw vegetables. “It’s the first time I have prepared such a meal for us.”

“And it all looks amazing, Drax. Really, I mean it,” Peter says, shifting his coat over his pants, which were growing tighter every minute. “But to be completely honestly with you, I’m, uh, feelin’ kinda grimy from our mission today.”

“‘Mission?’ I know you ain’t talkin’ about 9 hours of watching trade deals. I’d never been so bored in my life,” Rocket says.

“But the venue was very clean,” Gamora points out, looking at Peter suspiciously. “And you took a shower before that.”

“How do you know?”

Her gaze remains steady as she says, “I told you, my sense of smell is heightened. You’ll know when I think you’ve gone too long without bathing.”

His ears red now, he takes another step backward. It’s a good thing he knows this ship like the back of his hand, because if he fell on his ass and the others came crowding around him,  his.... Current state would be pretty hard to explain away. “Just Go ahead, it’ll only take me like, ten minutes to get cleaned up.” He keeps his head down, averting his gaze from Gamora, who’s sitting at his right, hands folded over her thighs.

“Wow, Quill,” Rocket says, shaking his head as Peter turns and sets off toward the _Milano’s_ head “Twice in one day. You sure you’re feelin’ well?”

“Yeah,” he calls over his shoulder, running his hands through his curls as he tried to avert his eyes from Gamora. She’d come to the table wearing a dark, but thin tank top and shorts. He’d had a similar reaction when he saw her new outfit with the skirt after they fought Ronan. As it turned out, she picked up more clothes to wear from the last planet they had docked on. For some reason, Peter thought she just slept in her leather outfit she wore when they first met.

In his defense, the blood was leaving his brain and rushing south really fast, the moment she appeared at the table, her legs seemingly going on for days. When her tank top rode up a bit and he caught a flash of her lower back, Peter had nearly knocked back his chair in his haste to get up, before the bulge in his pants could not go unnoticed.

He has to keep his libido in check.

“Peter? What’s wrong? Are you feeling ill?”

"Nope, I'm cool. Totally fine," he says.

He dashes away as Rocket mutters something and Groot squeaks a reply from his pot. Peter can hear Rocket say, “Yeah, you’re right. Quill is so weird.”

That's ok. If they want to think that, just as long as they’re not talking about how Peter can’t make it five minutes without being turned on by Gamora, that’s fine with him.

The water rushes down Peter’s shoulders as he jerks himself off. It’s fast and a bit clumsy this go round but the memory of her bare thighs and flash of her lower back, send him into overdrive.

When he’s done, spent and resting his forehead against the wall, he hopes the shower water muffled the sound of his groans.

This is getting ridiculous. Well, it isn’t unlike him to get hard at the sight of a woman, but this.... with Gamora, this feels so different. He doesn’t just think she’s hot, he has real feelings for her. He also feels a bit ashamed about this.

She’s not going to ‘get with’ him. She made that clear on Knowhere. Peter thinks that maybe sometimes, she does like him, but he’s not about to get his hopes up.

They’re just friends. And even though seeing Gamora, just being around her, turns him on like no tomorrow, Peter is fine with that.

 

 

Even though they’ve been together a few weeks (one of the few, but best things about Peter’s life after losing Yondu and finding out his own dad killed his mom), Peter can’t stop marveling at Gamora’s touch. It thrills him a bit to touch her arm, hug her close and feel her soften and melt around him, relax into his embrace and squeeze his hand.

The “Deadliest Woman In The Galaxy” loves him, and he can’t help feeling very, very pleased with that.

He wants to take his time with her, with their relationship. He knows it’s the first serious one he’s been in, and he thinks it might be the first serious relationship for her.

It’s just really hard for him to slow down when they’re making out.

He lowers himself down on her on their bed on the Quadrant as she bucked her hips underneath his, wrapping her arms around him and meeting his lips with fervor.

Peter had felt weird about it the first time they made out on Yondu’s bed. Peter and Gamora hadn’t gotten far, just a bit of necking until he got up, excusing himself with a stomachache as Gamora gazed at him from the bed quizzically. She looked so damn hot with her hair all mussed and her tank top sleeve falling over her shoulder, that Peter had to run to take a cold shower.

When Peter confessed their botched makeout attempt with Kraglin, feeling guilty and thinking Yondu would be mad, Kraglin wiped away a tear and clapped Peter on the back, telling him, “You kiddin’? Cap’n would be cheering you both on if he were here. ‘Course, if he were alive, he’d kick you outta bed, but if he weren’t usin’ it anyway? He’d say, ‘Finally! Been thinkin’ Mr. Quill needs to tell her how he feels and see if she feels the same way!’” Kraglin looked down at Yondu’s arrow that was now his, a wistful expression on his face. “She does feel the same way, don’t she?” Kraglin asked looking up at Peter.

“Oh, yeah,” Peter said, rubbing one of the hickeys she left on his neck. She enjoyed seeing the effect her lips had on his skin. He did too. “She does feel the same way.”

And she still does, even after that truncated attempt at kissing. Now, Peter’s a lot more sure of himself. With the guilt gone, he doesn’t even care that the fur blanket under Gamora’s back is being moved around so much due to their dry humping, that the furs are hanging halfway off the mattress. Gamora had started out on top of Peter, the most gorgeous woman in the galaxy riding him as he gazed up at her, and eventually, he rolled them over and covered her with his entire body, his frame now hovering over hers.

Peter is lightheaded with anticipation, They had never been this close before, for this long of a time. Other than the first long makeout session he ended up cutting short, they did kiss and snuggled in bed before sleeping, which were awesome. Peter knows he will never get tired of her lips, and the way Gamora kisses him, he thinks she might be happy with his lips too.

Peter’s half naked, only wearing his pants. Gamora’s only got a tank top and panties on, her black shirt riding up to reveal her smooth green stomach, so enticing Peter lowers his own body so he can kiss her flexed abdomen.

He lifts himself back up, hard as a rock in his pants as she spreads her legs and wraps them around his while he thrusts against her, moaning in her ear. He thinks they might be close to being together for the first time, and his heartbeat goes into overdrive.

He’s been dreaming about this moment for months. And it’s not just that this is the longest time he’s gone without sex, but because of who he’s with. He regains enough awareness to remember to focus, and lifts himself off Gamora so he can check in with her. It’s a huge deal and he wants her to want it, as much as him. He frames her figure as he stares down at her lying underneath him, her hair fanned out on the pillow, the tank top barely covering her breasts as her chest rises and falls rapidly. She’s not just beautiful, she’s fucking radiant. Peter is the luckiest guy alive, and he promises to himself, in that moment, never to forget it.

She looks ready, like he is. He lowers himself back down to kiss her, enjoying the sensation of her tongue thrusting up into mouth as he thrusts his lower body against hers.

He starts to slide down her panties as she kisses him, thinking that this is it, this is when they can be together, and make love the rest of the night.

And then she pushes against his chest. “Wait.”

“Wha – what is it?” He asks lifting himself off of her and resting on his elbows. “You wanna switch again?”

When she doesn’t say anything, he starts babbling, raising up even more on his haunches. “Ok, are you worried I’ve.... Got something? Ok, full disclosure, and I swear this is the truth, this one time, I caught a disease.…” he ran a hand through his hair, damp with sweat, “Made me float for a few a days, but that was when I was in my early 20s and stupid. And I promise it's dormant. I haven’t slept with anyone else since Nova Corps scanned my biometrics and said I was clean except the whole.... You know.” He didn’t want to bring up his rat bastard ‘father’ now.

Gamora still doesn’t say anything, but starts rolling down her shirt as Peter tries to get to the root of the problem. “Do you need me to go get a shot or something? Cause I can do it. I'll go get it right now!” He scrambles off the bed and starts looking around the floor for his shirt.

“Peter,” she says, and he freezes in place, one hand stretched out toward his shirt. “I just.... things are happening a little too fast for me. Can we slow it down for now? It has nothing to do with you.”

He nods, relaxing his arms and says, “Yeah, sure. Of course.”

Peter tries not to think about the fact that had this happened half a year ago, he probably would have already been planning to drop her off wherever she wanted. He wouldn't want to have wasted his time.

But he feels different now. He wants to be patient, to wait for her. She drags up the furs and rearranges them into the right place, then she lifts them and looks at Peter with an inviting smile.

“I just uh…. Gotta use the bathroom first,” he says, his face beet red, but now it’s from embarrassment and insecurity, rather than being turned on.

He tries to look casual even with his pants straining against his erection. But the second the door closes behind him, he turns on the sink and lets the water run as he finishes himself off.

He’s jerked off in the bathroom and outside the shower many times before, and he was so turned on that it only takes him a couple minutes to come, but as he cleans himself up, he can’t help but feel a bit of shame creeping in. Shame, and worry that he was being too pushy with Gamora.

He makes sure the area is clean before brushing his teeth and heading to bed. Gamora switches off with him, using the bathroom as Peter gets into the big bed and sighs, tossing and turning, not being able to find a comfortable position.

It’s because he’s spent the past few weeks falling asleep with Gamora. He’s not used ot being in bed alone anymore.

He’s finally settled on resting on his side, facing away from the bathroom. He shuts his eyes when Gamora steps out of the bathroom, padding over to the bed.

She slips in under the furs next to Peter, humming as she snuggles up against his back, embracing him from behind.

Peter relaxes more now that she’s with him again, relieved that she still wants to sleep with him. Maybe it’s now how he pictured this night going, but feeling her spooning him from behind is really awesome.

 

 

For the next week, they don’t try making out, or even having sex again. Their lives get kinda busy what with finally picking up their new M-ship, a more modern and larger version of Peter’s Milano. It’s not the same ship, but the Nova Corps had helped out the Guardians again, and modified the new ship with as many of the usable parts of the Milano they had recovered from Berhert.

“What should we call it?” Peter asks Gamora, and she smiles a bit, looking pleased at Peter asking for her to name their new ship.

“The Benatar,” she says, her eyes tearing up as she takes Peter’s hand in hers. He squeezes her hand as Mantis lifts Groot on her hand so he can give the ship a hug. In the background, Peter could hear Rocket and Drax squabble over who should christen the ship.

Everything else fades away as Peter looks over at Gamora, and he thinks, I’m the luckiest guy alive now as she squeezes his hand too.

That night, they’re in their bunk, after having settled in and eating their first dinner on the Benatar. Their bunk is a lot smaller than their bed on the Quadrant, but the mattress is firm but comfortable, and there’s still room for two of them, as they had requested to the Nova Corps while blushing a bit.

Peter is tired, but not too tired when Gamora launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as she kisses him senseless on their bed.

He sinks back down onto the bed with her on top as they find themselves dry humping again, this time on their new bed. Peter rubs her back as their tongues meet, as she cards her fingers through his hair. He just enjoys this, even though he’s getting rock hard again and kinda want to get out of his pants....

“Hey, I just need to.... can I take my pants off?” he murmurs against Gamora’s lips.

She leans back and takes her hand off the back of his head, looking away from him.

“Ok, sorry, I won’t,” he says. “And y’know, we don't have to do anything else, ok? Just this is perfect."

“But....” she gestures at his pants as she lifts her hips off him, and when he looks down, he can see how strained they look.

He shrugs. “I’ll handle it later. The pants stay on.”

She lowers her hips back down on said strained pants, and leans down toward him for a kiss. He hums happily against her lips. She breaks from it, resting her forehead gently against his as he stills underneath her.

“I’m sorry, Peter,” she says. “It's just.... too much for me sometimes, when we’re together. It’s not you. I don't deserve...."

“Yes you do,” he whispers with ferver, his breath coming out in shallow pants as he lifts his hand and runs it through her hair, “you do deserve it. You deserve everything, Gamora.” He rests his hand on the back of her head and says, “But if you wanna take this slow, or not do anything at all, that’s ok too. More than ok.”

She stays still for a few minutes, and Peter thinks she might have dozed off (it’s been a long day for her too, he reminds himself) but then, he gasps when he feels her hand sliding down his stomach and then she’s unzipping his pants, undoing the button even without looking down.

She whispers in his ear, “Let me at least take care of this for you.”

He groans and closes his eyes at her touch. She sounds pleased when she undoes his pants and slips her hand down to touch his cock.  It’s the first time she’s ever touched it.

She kisses Peter as she wraps her hand around it and it feels so good, great, even.... But he wants to pleasure her too.

“Can I touch you too? Please?” he asks, and then Gamora sort of jerks backward, but thankfully not doing the same to his dick.

He opens his eyes as she gets off him, her eyes wide as he looks at her curiously.

“O-or not, if you don’t want me to,” he says quickly.

She rolls over next to Peter, her back resting against the wall. Luckily, their room is sound proof (at their request) so the others don’t have to hear everything that’s going on. He’s panting loudly, his hair sticking up wildly and his pants undone. Gamora shakes her head as he rolls over onto his side, looking at her.

“It’s not that. I do want you to, I just....” her brow furrows as though she can’t quite find the right words. “I don’t know what feels good.”

Peter finally thinks he understands. He doesn’t touch Gamora, but he meets her gaze and he says, “So you know what makes guys feel good, but you’ve never had the opportunity to figure out what makes you feel good?” he asks.

She looks at him wide-eyed as though he’d discovered a well-kept secret of hers, and she nods.

“Oh, baby. I’m sorry,” he says, still not touching her but still overcome with sadness, wanting to protect her. And maybe go find all the assholes she’s been with who didn’t care about her needs.

Then, he gets a better idea.

“Would it help if maybe we both.... Touched ourselves? That way you might feel more comfortable trying things out, seeing what feels good,” he says, and Gamora’s wide-eyed look similar to being caught out, changes to curiosity.

After a while of considering, she nods.

Peter realizes this is a big thing for her, so he wants to do this right. “I’m gonna take of my pants now. Only to touch myself. Is that ok?” he asks her.

She nods.

Peter removes his shirt, pants, and then his underwear. After a moment of mentally preparing himself, he glances down at his erection, then looks back over at Gamora.

She’s completely naked, having gotten undressed while he was tossing his pants and underwear over the side of the bunk.

“Woah,” he says, startled but definitely happy that she felt comfortable enough to undress in front of him. He gazes at her body, then remembers what he’s supposed to be doing.

His dick had softened a bit while he had been realizing Gamora’s internal plight, but one look at her naked body and his erection was rock solid again.

“That....” Gamora whispers, looking at Peter with intensity and, he thinks, passion, “That’s because of me?”

“Yes,” Peter says honestly, then lowers his hand to wrap it around his base. He pumps his dick a few times, then looks up at Gamora. “Basically, every time I’ve snuck away to take a second shower, or ‘freshen up’ in the bathroom.... It was because I had seen you.”

“So I make you feel.... Aroused?”

“Yeah,” he says huskily, stroking himself as he takes in her bare curves and her breasts, her gorgeous figure all in as she lies next to him.

She watches him as he jerks himself off, but then, he pauses, sheepishly spitting on his palm and then working it over his erection as she lowers her hands down to her breasts.

Peter starts to encourage her, but then stops himself. He continues stroking his dick, now feeling a lot better with some lubrication. He doesn’t want to break this feeling, of exploration between the two of them and both of them showing themselves to the other.

Gamora’s cheeks look darker as she watches him, and after she plays with her breasts for a while, her breath drawing in quicker as she watches Peter jerk himself off, she finally lowers one hand down between her legs.

There it is. Peter doesn’t say anything, just keeps touching himself in front of her, completely vulnerable in front of her. He sees her flick her gaze up and down, watching the cords in his arm muscles tighten as he adjusts the angle, adds more self lubricant, and goes back to his cock.

And Gamora slides her hand down her abdomen slowly, and farther down.... And then she starts touching herself.

Peter watches her now, internally celebrating as she lets out a soft moan when the tip of her finger makes contact with her clit. Gamora draws small circles around her clit as she spreads her legs, one of them overlapping Peter’s. He doesn’t mind at all.

Her eyes open and she see him watching her. And she keeps going, as she starts to smile a bit, looking joyful, relieved, and even more gorgeous than ever.

“This is so fucking hot,” Peter says, his voice low and husky, and when Gamora hears him, she rolls her hips, and she slips a finger inside of herself.

“Keep going,” she instructs him, and he happily obliges, watching her start to fuck herself with her hand.

He stays on his side of the bed, not actively touching her except for their overlapping legs. His eyes are glued on her as he watches her touch herself for the first time.. Her fingers glide over her skin, now hard and wet, and she spreads her legs even more so she can slide in two fingers as she watches him pump his cock at a faster pace.

“Fuck,” he moans, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Peter. Look at me.”

He follows her command, as he would anytime, and he is blown away by the intensity in her eyes. There’s pure awe there, as she realizes what it feels like to be so close to coming, and it’s his turn to tell her, “Keep going.”

Peter watches her as he himself nears climax, as she works her fingers in and out of her pussy faster, and as she goes back to massaging one of her breasts with her free hand. Peter keeps one hand on his cock as sweat beads around his temples and she maintains her gaze on his dick, as his defined abdominal muscles tighten and contract, as he pumps his hand harder.

The air is thick between them, and with both of them watching each other pleasure themselves, without abandon, baring everything about themselves to the person they love, Peter starts to come as he feels and hears Gamora come beside him. He watches her as she cries out and her body nearly lifts off the bed, as she presses down onto her clit and then has another orgasm following the first one.

When Peter comes, next to Gamora as she’s crying happy tears and as she takes his free hand in her free hand, it’s one of the best finishes he’s ever had.

He manages to muster up enough energy to clean them both up and when he’s done, he pulls the blanket off from the floor, draping it over them. Gamora hums as she instantly cuddles up to Peter’s side, and as he settles himself next to her, putting an arm around her side, she reaches up to press an exhausted, but sated, kiss to his cheek.

And Peter falls asleep as one of happiest men alive, next to the most amazing woman in the galaxy.


End file.
